


(untitled)

by Ho_Ne



Series: （各种摸鱼/练习堆放处） [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Body Fetish, M/M, honestly i dont know how to tag this at all, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 葛布。就是大写加粗的fetish。昨天的夜间摸鱼。很短。简直就是微观粒子。小心不要一滑屏幕就看丢了。（喂【警告】>非常地……官能？本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	(untitled)

再怎么说葛伦本质上也还是普通的人类。他流的是汗，而不会是香水或者其它什么神奇物质。

但是用嘴唇和舌尖去收集他皮肤上新冒出的汗珠——冰凉、光滑又湿润的表面触感，蛰伏在皮下迟迟不肯冷却的肌肉群，再加上那陡然浓重起来的体味——却能让布鲁克林兴奋不已。

哪怕平时的布鲁克林从来不允许自己身上有任何一丝异味。

就像是所有感官同时被粗暴侵犯却无法从中抽身。布鲁克林觉得自己几乎要发狂了。

 

他还能做什么呢？当然是把对方拉进一个更深的吻当中了。

 

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读XD
> 
> 其实也可以看作某种实验/练习吧……试试看可以把感官体验想象到什么程度又写成什么样子之类的:p  
> ps：我真诚怀疑我根本就是想搞葛伦（
> 
>  
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
